Stay with me
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Sebastian gets jealous and Ciel asks him to stay... Sebastian POV Sebastian x Ciel  M  YAOI ONESHOT


Title: Jealousy Stings

Rating: M

Pairing: Sebastian X Ciel

Author: UchihaEnchanter

Beta: Emi-Chan18

Sebastian

I watched as the young master doted on his fiancée I had to admit I was a bit jealous, before, before all this happened he had barely spared her a glance. Now though Ciel had to keep up appearances. If he was going to marry anyone it would be Lizzy. Still I wish he'd quit smiling like that when he's with her, that smile that was only for me before. He holds her hands now…not like he used to, now it's not forced…now he holds it affectionately….happily. I slam my hand on the table before me, smashing it to pieces. "Damn it," I muttered "why do I care so much for him…?"

"Sebastian..?" Ciel's questioning voice rounded the corner before he did. I quickly stood piecing the table together again with lightning speed. The boy rounded the corner and I stood there in front of him like a proper butler should. "Sebastian," Ciel's face looked confused and for a moment I was confused as to why and then I felt it. A wet line working its way down my cheek and Ciel's finger stopping it in its tracks. "Why are you crying?" I found myself unable to talk for a moment…taking in the feeling of his hand rubbing my cheek.

"I, I don't know." I stuttered staring into Ciel's uncovered eye. What was wrong with me! Snap out of it! Since when do you have feelings?

"Sebastian…" Ciel's face turned from confusion to worry. "There's something wrong, for you to be crying…."

"I'm fine Bocchan." I pulled away from him and straightened myself. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to attend to."

"No, Sebastian I order you to sit down and tell me what is wrong." I felt myself flinch a little and I turned around to look at Ciel again. He had his small thin arms crossed against his chest his eyes closed and twitching slightly in what I could only identify as anger. I moved myself to a chair and pulled it out, Ciel sat and then I took a seat next to him. "Sebastian, why were you crying?"

"I had a moment of humanity my lord, nothing more."

"A moment of humanity over what?"

"…you" I sighed finding myself unable to lie to him.

"What do you mean me?"

"I mean, I found myself feeling a human emotion over you."

"Which emotion Sebastian?" I grit my teeth together slightly unwilling to give him the answer to that question. I kept silent waiting until he made it an order, an order I couldn't say no to.

"Sebastian," I could feel his small hand grasp mine and gently remove my glove. His fingers gently raked across mine and the next thing I knew his face was next to mine and he was whispering in my ear. "I know how you feel about me Sebastian; you can't let Lizzy get to you like this. I like her a lot and…I'm going to marry her one day. Sebastian, you will always be ahead of her in my heart…I will always love you more than her and you will be by my side even when she is not. You are everything to me Sebastian. I know now that you love me and I'm not going to make you admit it." Ciel kissed my cheek and stood leaving me there on my own. I pulled my glove back on and gathered myself again. How Ciel knew all this I didn't know but I was glad he figured it out on his own. I left the room and went back to my work finding myself anxious of the next time I would see Ciel.

Night came swiftly to the mansion Mierin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka were all in their rooms. The mansion was quiet and it was time to put Ciel to bed. I walked up to Ciel's office where he had inevitably fallen asleep at his desk. I smiled softly and got down close to his ear.

"Wake up Bocchan." I grinned quickly and put my stoic face back on before the boy could look up.

"Sebastian?"

"It's time for bed, let's go." Ciel stood and let me guide him to his bedroom. I set him on his bed and began to undress him.

"You really enjoy this don't you Sebastian." Ciel said sleepily "Getting to touch me and undress me all the time."

"Ciel…it's my job to assist you in any way I can, if I enjoy it that is beside the point." Sebastian moved to slide Ciel's night shirt over his head but Ciel stopped him. "What is it Ciel…?"

"What if I want you to enjoy it Sebastian, what if that's why I want you to dress and undress me every day and night?"

"Ciel just put your night shirt on and go to sleep."

"No, I want you to stay here Sebastian. I want something from you but, I don't know how to ask and….I refuse to make it an order that would defeat the purpose."

"Ciel, does this have anything to do with what happened earlier?"

"Yes…it has everything to do with it…" Ciel huddled into a naked ball his head buried in his knees. I sat down on the bed and pulled Ciel into my arms. He looked up at me his eyes with their different hues looking up at me filled with emotion. My guess was the emotion love, I couldn't be sure though. My thoughts on emotion lately had changed. "Sebastian, I…I wish for you to spend the night with me."

My mind stalled the fact that the young master would even ask such a thing…what should I say, he's just a kid…but he obviously knows what he's asking…or he wouldn't have such trouble asking it. I'll control myself; I'll only go as far as he does, only do what he asks me to. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Alright Ciel, I'll stay tonight…but let me put your night shirt on alright."

"Okay…" I put Ciel's shirt on him and then I stripped down to my pants, shirt and vest. I removed everything else for comfort as I lay in the bed. Ciel slid his arms around my neck and brought himself closer to me. "Sebastian, can you hold me, please?" I nodded and placed my hands around his torso while he buried his face into my shoulder. I could feel his hands start to slide down my chest I didn't stop him, I enjoyed the feeling. His hands were firm, sure of themselves as they unbuckled my belt. I moved a hand from Ciel to pull the belt out of my belt loops and then I unbuttoned my vest throwing it to the floor. I moved my arms back to Ciel's chest and he promptly moved my hands down to his waist. He pulled himself closer to me again putting himself flush against me. I could feel the heat of his skin through our clothes and I could feel his erection against my thigh.

"Ciel…."

"Sebastian, please….I want this from you….I've been trying to wait until I'm older, old enough to seduce you I guess…but I can't wait anymore I …. I love you and I want you…please Sebastian."

"Ciel…I…"

"Please…" I felt him take my hand in his and place it under his nightshirt directly on his erection. I felt my hand shake a little as his erection throbbed under it. I gently wrapped my hand around it and moved my hand slowly. Ciel's breath caught a little at the contact but soon enough he was thrusting into my hand wanting more friction on his aching organ. I head his soft voice let out a moan and that was when everything broke. I turned over pushing him onto his back my hand now firmly around his erection pumping it quickly with my hand. The other hand I moved up to his face where I cupped his cheek in my hand and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back eagerly wanting me.

"Sebastian, clothes, off" Ciel panted "now." I hurriedly obeyed. First I removed his night shirt and then I removed the rest of my clothing climbing back into the bed quickly. The second I laid down the boy climbed on top of me and rubbed himself against me. I started to moan a little as he rocked his hips against mine.

"Ciel…" I tried to think of what I wanted to say but it was lost in the feeling of Ciel's fingers dancing across my chest.

"Sebastian, hold still." Ciel muttered and then his head started to move south.

"Ciel, stop."

"What's wrong, did I do something…"

"No, no" I cut him off. "I just don't think you doing this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I…Let me do this to you not the other way around"

"But, Sebastian …you want this too. I can tell…" Ciel ran a finger up my erection and then back down. "Please, let me." I bit my lip and thought a little I finally came to the conclusion that he wouldn't quit.

"Fine, go ahead do what you want to do." I sighed as Ciel went back to his plan. I felt his mouth warm and tight on my cock. I moaned unable to keep the feeling away. It felt good and I found myself tangling my fingers into his hair. "Ciel…" I took a deep breath as I felt myself close to cumming. "I'm cumming…Ciel!" I came and I felt his tongue lap it up as it shot out. He greedily sucked it down and licked the tip a few times to make sure he got every drop. "Ciel, that…that was…"

"It was good wasn't it?" Ciel bragged "you liked it I could hear you."

"Yes, I liked it but…" I stopped and brought our faces together "I only liked it because it was you." I kissed him deeply and turned him over onto his back. "Now, let me return the favor." I moved down and wrapped my mouth around him. His breath caught and he thrust upward. I pushed his hips down as I set my mouth to work. His moans started early and they didn't stop until I had him cumming in my mouth. I swallowed it and then moved myself back up to his face pushing his sweaty hair back across his forehead.

"Sebastian…I love you…" Ciel whispered… "I'm tired,"

"Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"NO, you have to stay, you promised…" Ciel muttered

"OK, I'll stay" I pulled the covers over our naked bodies and I let Ciel curl up against me again.

"Good night Sebastian."

"Good Night Bocchan."


End file.
